¿Tan díficil es decir Te amo?
by newgenerarion
Summary: Nami una chica nueva en la universidad "D" la cual se encuentra en problemas con cierto morocho molesto que no hace nada más que fasdirle la existencia. Pero varios sucesos hacen que cambien su opinion. El morocho querido por varias chicas se enamora de la más difícil su odiosa "naranja" (LUNA) Advertencia :en futuros capítulos tendrá lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

 **Nota:los personajes pertenecen a Ecriiro Oda.**

 **N/A: La historia se basa principlamente en (Luna) pero habra roces con parejas como Lawna,Luhan...**

 _"Mono de feria"_

* * *

 **Lunes 7 am.**

 _NAMI POV_

Me despesperte gracias a los gritos insoportables de mi hermana Nojiko ella es delgada con un cuerpo bien proporcionado,el pelo largo hasta los hombros ,azulado y ondulado hace dos años atrás tenía el pelo más corto,sus ojos son azules un tono mas oscuro que su pelo y su piel es bronceada a diferencia de la mía la cual es palída por asi decirlo.

Me levante la cama con dirección al baño ,al terminar de darme una ducha rápida , fuí a mi armario del cual cogí un uniforme rojo que se compía de una falda corta ,una camisa blanca y una chaqueta ver aquel uniforme hize una mueca de disgusto si me cambie de universidad fue gracias a la beca que me díeron ,en Rafthel se encontraba la Universidad "D" la cual era la más prestigiosa de aquella ciudad y de todo el país ,si no fuese por la beca nunca entraría a una Univercidad así ,bueno si ,si me tocasé la lotería pero es casi imposible.

En fin es mi primer día de camino hacia mi nueva universidad varios pensamientos vienen a mi mente.

¿Porque me cambie de Universidad?¿Y si esta repleta de tíos raros?¿Con que clases de imbéciles estarán en mi clase?¿Y si mañana es el fin del mundo ?Me monte una paranoia en mi cabeza odiaba ir a sitios en los cuales me encontaba fuera de lugar ,di un ultimo suspiro al llegar a un gran edificio"Si esa era la Universidad "D" "un nombre raro para un centro así.

 _FINAL NAMI POV._

* * *

 **Lunes 8 am**

La pelinaranja se encontraba enfrente de una puerta ,la cual era el despacho del director ,llamó cuidadosamente ,al escuchar la palabra "Adelante" esta accedió a la sala dondé se encontabrá un hombre que vestía un traje negro con una corbata azul su pelo era grisaseo al lado del ojo izquierdo teñia una cicatriz horizontal ,al ver el aspecto de aquel hombre Nami supuso que estaba al borde la jubilación o que por lomenos se tiñiese el pelo de negro puesta que tambien teñia pequeñas mechas negras.

-Supongo que usted es la Señorita Hikari-dijo este mirandola fijamente a los ojos lo cual intimido a la pelinaranja.

-Em s...s.i-balbuceo nerviosa la pelinaranja.

-Soy el director Monkey D. Garp ,bueno primero quería informarle que al primer problema que de su beca será canselada-dijo seriamente Grap.

-Si,claro no tendrá ninguna queja por mi parte-dijo seriamente.

Al poco tiempo de decir aquello un chico de pelo azabache,ojos redondos y negros del cual el ojo izquierdo iba acompañado de una cicatriz debajo del ojo,su pelo estaba completamente desordenado,su fisíco era bastante llamatibo era delgado pero a la vez tenía sus adominales y brazos muy ese era Monkey D. Luffy el chico más popular del Centro este también tenía loquitas a varias chicas ,su grupo los "Muguiwaras" también eran bastante famosos.

Luffy no solo era popular si no también en ocasiones salia en la ía un hermano Ace era un gran musíco muy conocido.

-Luffy está es la señorita Hikari quiero que le muestres toda la Universidad-Dijo Garp.

El morocho vio de reojo a la pelinaranja luego miro a su abuelo.

-Oye viejo porque demonios tendría que enseñarle la Universidad a la "Naranja"- dijo el morocho haciendo un puchero y muy enojado.

-Oi!me llamo Nami imbécil-dijo la pelinaranja con cara de demonio.

-Un pco de respeto mocoso tu háras lo que yo diga-dijo levantando su puño y pegando al morocho el la parte superior de su cabeza.

* * *

-Hai!Vamos "Naranja"-dijo el morocho resignado ,adolorido y muy molesto.

Nami lo siguio sin decir ninguna palabra ,lo siguio hasta un pasillo el cual estaba vacío no había ninguna persona aparte de ellos dos.

-Oye "Naranja"me da igual lo que dijo el viejo buscate la forma de saber la localización de cada sala-dicho esto el morocho se marcho dejando sola a la pelinaranja la cual no se dio cuenta.

-Oii! Imbécil me llamo Nami te lo deletreo N-A-M-I Nami y se supone que...-esta se calló al ver que se encontraba solo en el pasillo .

* * *

 **Lunes 8:30 am.**

-Genial está apunto de comenzar mi primera clase y no se ni dondé se encuentra-penso molesta la pelinaranja.

-Me llamo Monkey D. Luffy y soy un mono de feria imbécial miráme soy muy guapo losé-dijo la pelinaranja imitando al morocho con gestos.A la vez no se dio cuenta de por donde iba chocando así con otro morocho con ojos grisases marcados por ojeras la verda era guapo penso pelinaranja cayó encima del morocho a poca distancia de que sus labios se tocasen.

-Lo...lo...si..ento-dijo sonrojada la pelinaranja.

-Em..no fue mi culpa-dijo el morocho nervioso con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-Me llamo Nami -dijo esta poniendose de pie a la vez que le ofrecia una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Asique Nami-ya no deberías de estar en clases,me llamo Trafalgar Law pero me puedes decir Law-dijo el morocho poniendose de pie.

-Emm...yo ..bueno me perdí-dijo resignada la pelinaranja.

-Nami-ya el centro es grande pero no tanto como para perderse-dijo enntono burlón el morocho.

-Si ya buscaré yo sola mi clase-dijo esta inflando los cachetes y con un tono molesto.

-Bueno ¿que clase buscas?-pregunto el morocho.

-La 3-A-dijo la pelinaranja.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta eres nueva verdad como es que no sabes donde está cada sala es decir el director siempre asigna al estudiante nuevo un alumno para que le muestre el centro-dijo curioso el caminaban a lo largo del pasillo.

-Si pero resulta que me toco un mono de feria molesto que me dijo que me busque la vida-dijo en un tono muy enfadado la pelinaranja.

-Bueno si que te parece si a la hora del recreo te recojo de tu clase y bueno te emseño todo el centro-dijo nervioso el morocho.

-Enserio genial-dijo la pelinaranja emocionada dandole un gran abrazo.

-De..na..da-dijo el morocho.

-lo..siento-dijo sonrojada la pelinaranja dandose cuenta de su error.

-Bueno llegamos nos vemos luego Nami-ya -dijo este marchandose dejandola solabdelante de una puerta.

* * *

 **Lunes 8:45 am**.

La pelinaranja llamó a la puerta luego accedió a la sala llamando asi la atención de todos los alumnos.

-Señorita se puede sabe que hora es esta para llegar a clase llega 15 minuto tarde-dijo la pelirosa muy enfadada.

-Lo...siento yo ...me perdí y bueno...-dijo nerviosa la pelinaranja.

-Nada de peros usted es la estuante nueva si no recuerdo mal es la Señorita Hikari ,pues dejeme decirle que es muy raro que no conozca las salas puesto que seguro que le asigaron a alguien para que de las muestre,al ser el primer día no le echaré de clase,tome asiento-dijo la pelirosa Señalandole un sitio vacío al lado de un chico de pelo castaño el cual le pareció muy adorable.

Al caminar asi du asiento se fijo en un morocho el cual estaba distraído.

-Estupidó mono por su culpa llegue tarde-pensó cabreada la pelinaranja sentandose finalmente en su silla.

-Hola me llamó Chooper -susurró el moreno.

-Eres muy lindo..Me llamo Nami-susurró esta.

-Baka!que me digas que soy lindo no me hace feliz-gritó este haciendo un bailecito locual llamó la atención de toda la clase .

-SEÑORTIA HIKARI Y SEÑOR TONY ESTAMOS EN CLASES,SILENCIO PORFAVOR!-gritó enfadada la pelirosa.

-Hai!-dijeron ambos a la vez..

La las tres primeras clases transcurrieron rápidamente.

* * *

 **Lunes 11:30 am.**

En la salida puerta de la clase cierto morocho la esperaba impaciente.

-Bueno Nami-ya que tal el primer día de clase-dijo este felizmente.

-Aburrida -dijo suspirando la pelinaranja.

-vamos-dijo la cogiendola de la mano.

La pelinaranja no tuvo tiempo a responder puesto que ya habían salido de la clase.

Al salir la pareja murmullos de muchas chicas se escuchaban.

Cierto morocho que también observo a la pareja los miro con una mirada en blanco.

-Asiqurle la Naranja tiene un amiguito -penso el morocho formase en su rostro un sodrisa diabolica.

* * *

 _En la cafetería.._.

-Gracias Law gracias ti no llegare tarde a ninguna clase más -dijo la pelinaranja felizmente abrazandolo de nuevo lo cual llamo la atención de toda la cafetería.

-Denada Nami-ya -dijo avergonzado.

A unas cuantas mesas el grupo conocido como "Amazon Lily" se encontaban hablando su líder era la chica mas guapa de toda la Universidad pelo largo negro ojos Azukes y un figura perfecta claro esta se volvio popular entre los chicos convirtiendo así en algo parecido a una SEX IDOL ella junto con sus hermanas imponian consejos de maquillaje , vesturario y por supuesto de chicos.

-Asique es es Naomi la nueva gata que quiere robarme a mi Luffy-sama-dijo haciendo un puchero de niña pequeña.

-Hermana no creo que este interasa Luffy-kun adémas si fuese asi no tendría nada que hacer al lado tuyo tu eres muy guapa creo que le interesa Law-kun-dijo la peliverde hermana de Hancok.

-Tienes razón me casaré con Luffy-Sama pero si intenta hacer algo chicas ya saben que hacer-dijo sonrojada a la vez que enfadada.

-Hai!-dijeron todas.

Mesas mas átras se encontaba el grupo de los "Muguiwaras".

-Nami-Swan su belleza me deslumbra-dijo Un rubio al pensar en pelinaranja.

-Oi!Cejas dianas callate de una vez-gruño un chico de pelo verde.

-Marimo¿quieres pelea?-dijo este.

Al poco tiempo ambos empezaron un pelea.

-Mmm yohohoho me pregunto si ella sería tan amable de enseñarme sus panti-dijo un chico de pelo afro Brook el cual recibio una patada del rubio.

-Creo que luego hablaré con ella-dijo una peli azul Vivi.

-A mi parece SUUPPERR! que venga una chica nueva -dijo un chico musculoso de pelo azul Franky.

-A mi me cayó bien esa chica -dijo adorablemente Chooper.

-Fu~fu~fu~ parece que Nami-san está interesada en Law-sa -dijo divertida un morocha de ojos azukes Robi .

-Genial seguro que se cree mis historias -dijo orgullo un morocho de pelo risado nariz karga y unos labios gruesos.

-A mi me parece una chica del montón-dijo Luffy comiendo carne a la vez.

-Aunque podría divertirme un rato con la naranja-penso diabolicamente Luffy.

 ** _TO BE COBTINUED..._**...

* * *

BUENO ESTE FIC LO SUBI AYE PERO ME DI CUENTA DE QUE TENÍA VARIAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA POR LO QUE LO BORRE HE CAMBIADO ALGUNAS COSAS Y HE INTENTADO QUE HAYA MENOS FALATAS ORTOGRAFÍCAS.

SI LES GUSTO DEJEN REVIEWS PARA SEGUIR EL FIC.

ESTE EN UN FURTURO TENDRA LEMMON.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

 _"Problemas,problemas y más problemas"_

* * *

 **Lunes 00:30 por la noche**.

 _Habitación de Hancok.._.

La pelinegra se encontraba profundamente dormida.

 _SUEÑO DE HANCOK._

-Hancok hermosa-dijo un morocho cogiendola de la mano.

-Si Luffy-sama-dijo esta sonrojada.

-Ha dicho mi nombre-pensó esta sonrojandose más

-Eres muy hermosa Hancok, pero...-dijo el morocho soltando su mano.

-Pero que Luffy-sama-dijo la pelinegra todavía sonrojada .

-No voy a casarme contigo ,porque...-dijo el morocho siendo interrupido al ver a cierta pelinaranja acercarse a el y besarlo en los labios.

-Luffy-sam -dijo está con lagrímas en los ojos.

-Hammock amo a Nami y me casaré con ella-dijo el morocho con una sondrisa de oreja a oreja a la vez que se acerbaba a los labios de la pelinaranja la cual le hecho los brazos a cuello profundizando el beso.

-Adios Hancok querida GAME OVER! GANÉ-dijo la pelinaranja poniendo cara de póker.

 _FIN DEL SUEÑO DE HANCOK.._.

-NOOOOOOO!-gritó Hancok alarmada con lágrimas en los ojos ¡no!¡no!¡no! Se decia una y otravez en la cebeza.

-No piensó dejar que la estupida zanahoria se lleve a mi Luffy-sama el es mío-se dijo una y otra vez.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Adelande -dijo Hancok de mala gana.

-Pasa algo hermana?-prgunto una pelinaranja.

-Tuve un sueño horrible esa zanahoria y Luffy-sam se besaban y se iban a casar-dijo esta un tanto dramatica.

-No creo que sea para tanto-dijo su hermana a la cual se le formo una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Tienes razón si esa zanahoria llega a besar a Luffy-sama seguro es encontra de su voluntad-dijo la pelinegra.

(Imaginación de Hancok)

-Luffy te eseñare algo muy divertido-dijo está diabolicamnte.

-Sugoiii! Que és -dijo este inocentemente a la vez que emocionado.

-Acercaté-dijo esta.

El morocho hizo pelinaranja aprovechó la situación y se lanzó a sus labios.

-¿Porque has echo eso?Mi primer besó debería ser con Hancok ahora ella me odiara-dijo deprimido a ka vez que lágrimas salián de sus ojos.

-jajaja vamos no comportes como un crío el primer besó ahora esta sobre valorado adémas todabía no he terminado..-dijo la pelinaranja empezando a desacerce de la ropa del morocho y derepente...

(Fin de la imaginación de Hancok)

-NOOOOOOOO!-volvió a gritar la pelinegra.

-No puedo dejar que esa desquiciada robé el primer besó a luffy-sama y peor aún que robé su inocencia-dijo la peliegra.

Otra gota de sudor cae de la cabeza de su hermana.

-Sera mejor que vayamos a dormir-dijeron ambas.

Finalmente la pelinegra quedo profundamente dormida.

* * *

 **Mates 13:00 pm.**

Un gran grupo de estudiantes se dirigian al Campus dondé los chicos jugarían a fútbol.

La pelinaranja se había quedado sententada junto al morocho el cual estaba lesionado.

-Em Law esto ¿comó te doblaste el tobillo?-pregunto curiosa y a la vez triste por el morocho.

-Verás Nami-ya...-comenzo este.

 _ **Flasback**_

Law se encontraba subiendo las escaleras tranquilamente hasta que cierto morocho bajo las escaleras escandalosamente ,chocando así con Law el cual cayó hacia atrás logrando así doblarsse el tobillo.

EL morocho no se molesto en pedir disculpas simplemente paso al lado suyo hasta que.

-Oye Tú Mugiwara-ya se puede saber porque no te fijas por donde vas-gritó este enfadado y adolorido.

-Que no me fijo por dondé voy si eres tu quién se me atraveso en el camnino-dijo el morocho asi en el suelo a Law él cual se dijo mentalmente que esto no quedaría así.

 ** _Fin de Flasback._**

 **-** Pero que demonios le pasa a ese tío tiene un retraso mental o es algo de génetico en su famialia?-dijo la pelinaranja frustrada.

-Hahaha Nami-ya ¿Porque piensas ello?-prengunto el morocho curioso.

-Lo de retrasado mental es porque comporta como un mono de feria con un éstupido sombrero de paja y lo de la génetica es por lo insensible y no se da cuenta el daño que hace a las personas como su abuelo-dijo enfada la pelinaranja.

El morocho del sombrero de paja el cual estaba jugando al fútbol, miro a la pareja y una idea momentanéa se le vibo a la cabeza, apunto el balón a cierta pelinaranja que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia.

La pelinaranja no se fijó en que una pelota apuntaba su cara la cual al poco tiempo de ser lanzada se le estampo en toda la cara dejandole haci un herída en la frente que no tardo tiempo en sangrar.

Está que se encontraba adolorida busco al culpable entre la multitud.

-SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE DEMONIOS ME HAS TIRADO LA PELOTA¿TE HE ECHO ALGO? MONO DE FERIA ESTUPIDO ME LAS PAGARAS-grito la pelinaranja adolorida.

-PRIMERO NARANJA QUE ESTES AMARGADA NO SIGNIFICA QUE TENGAS QUE IR GRITANDO A LAS PERSONAS QUE NO TE HEMOS HECHO NADA-gritó el morocho.

-QUÉ NO me has...-la pelinaranja no pudo acabar la frase todo le daba vueltas y terminó desmayandose.

-Nami-ya!- exclamó Law preocupado.

* * *

 **Martes 14:00 pm.**

Una pelinaranja empezó ha abri los ojos lentamente sintió una punzada de dolor en la frente como acto reflejo dirigió su mano a la herida la cual había sido desinfectada y vendada.

-¿Dondé estoy?-preguntó confundida.

-Em estás en la enfermería -dijo Vivi.

-Em perdona te conozco y ¿poque estoy aquí?-dijo la pelinaranja antes de que ciertas imagenes de un morocho y ella discutiendo se le pasaron por la cabeza.

-Em te dieron con en balón enla cabeza...Soy Vivi y bueno el profesor me mando a investigar si estabas bien..bueno adiós-diciendo esto la peliazul saliendo de la habitación.

-Estupido mono-penso Nami frustrada sentandose en la camilla.

Cierta morocha ingreso en la habitación lo cuál llamo la aténcion de la pelinaranja.

-Oye tu guapita quien demonios te crees tu para hablarle así a Luffy-sama-le reclamó hancok.

-¿Qué como me atrevo?por si no te has dadó cuenta si le hablé así fue porque ese imbécil se lo merecía-dijo gruñiendo la pelinaranja.

-Vamos se de que va este juego soy la chica nueva que se hace la víctima para llegar a conquistar a Luffy-sam PERO PARA QUE LO SEPAS LUFFY-SAM ES MÍO Y SOLO MÍO-exclamo la pelinegro a la vez que hacia un puchero similar a la de una niña pequeña.

-GENIAL PUES DILE A TU NOVIESITO QUE ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASÍ-exclamó Nami .

La cual abandonó la habitación dejando solo a Hancok en estado de Shock.

-Pero quién se ha creido esa zanahoria-pensó irritada Hancok.

* * *

Law se encontraba caminado con sus muletas por el pasillo en busca de cierto morocho.

Este se paró al visualizar al morocho delante de él.

-Mugiwara-ya quién te crees tú para hacerle eso a Nami-ya -dijo este furioso.

-Law primero no le hice nada la pelota salí disparada al lugar equivocado supongo-dijo Luffy encogiendose de hombros.

-¿se puede saber porqué le tienes tanto odio?-dijo Law.

-La naranja se merece eso y más -dijo este furioso dejando atónico a Law.

* * *

Martes 15:00 pm.

-Nojiko ya regresé-dijo Nami suspirando.

-Hola Nami ¿PERO QUE TE HA PASADO?-pregunto esta alarmada al ver el estado de su hermana.

-El idiota ese el de sombrero de paja del que te habĺe no llevó ni dos días de clase y me ha echo la vida imposible-dijo la pelinaranja.

-Bueno Nami...mejor vamos a comer quieres?-dijo está un tanto preocupda por su hermana.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED.**..._

* * *

BUENO QUE LES PARECIÓ SUGERENCIAS? SUGUERENCIA S SOBRE ALGUNA PAREJA?

DEJEN REVIEWS PARA ACTUALIZAR.


	3. Chapter 3

_¿Laxantes?_

* * *

 **Domingo 10:00 am.**

 _NAMI POV._

¿Me pregunto porque no ha venido estos días imbécil de mono?¿Ha faltado el miércoles,jueves ,viernes? Espera un momento...¿porque me preocupo de ese mono ádemas lo aborresco supongo que lo echo de menos porque quiero vengarme ya de él.

 _FIN NAMI POV_

* * *

 _En una isla tropical..._

Cierto morocho se encontaba de vacaciones en una isla llamada Gyojin .

Acompañado junto a su se encontraban centados en una mesa cerca de una piscina la cual pertenecia a una pequeña casa que tenían en aquella isla.

-Más carneeee! -decía el morocho babeando al ver la cantidad de carne que le traían.

-Oye Luffy no está bien que faltes a clases-dijo un morocho con pecas en la cara.

-Shishishi no importa Ace-dijo poco preocupado por su falta a clases .

-Puff no tienes arregló y bueno ¿mi hermanito está porfin enamorado de alguna chica?¿o sigue siendo inmune ante el amor ? Hahaha-pregunto divertido al igual que con curiosidad.

-Neehh nunca me enamorare Ace ,Shanks dijo que no me fiase de ninguna chica todas ellas me quieren por mi popularidad o por la herencia que recibere-dijo sin importancia Luffy.

-Oi Luffy creo que exageras que me dices de Hancok ella es tan sexy -dijo el morocho.

-Neehh no, Hancok es como las otras chicas -dijo Luffy.

-Y que pasa con Robin y Vivi-pregunto Ace.

-Son mis amigos adémas Robin quiere a Zoro y Vivi bueno no creo que sea la mejor opción - dijo Luffy a la vez que se mete varios trozos de carne.

-¿Y como vas a saberlo ,si nunca has tenido novia?-dijo curioso el morocho.

-No me hace falta cada vez que una chica se acerca a mi puedo ver en sus ojos que solo lo hace por interés -dijo secamente Luffy.

-Aveces pienso que vas a morir virgen-dijo en tono burlón Ace.

-Sigues teniendo problemas con Akinu?-pregunto el morocho a su hermano fingiendo no escuchar lo que dijo su hermano.

-Bueno si ,pero no le tomes mucha importancia.

-No Ace sus amenazas se han vuelto más continuas ,tengo miedo de que haga realidad sus amenazas.-dijo con tono de dolor Luffy.

-Luffy escucha no tienes porque preocuparte-dijo alegremente Ace.

-Si ya la Naranja esa la de mi clase la investigue y al parecer tiene que ver con el infeliz de Akinu el es su tío-dijo fuiosamente Luffy.

-¿Qué naranja Luffy?-pregunto Ace.

-La chica nueva pero tranquilo le estoy haciendo la vida imposible-dijo sonriendo diabolicamente Luffy.

-Luffy solo porque tenga algo que ver con Akinu no significa que le hagas la vida imposible ella no tiene la culpa de tener un tío tan insoportable-dijo este trantando de convecer a Luffy.

-Lo que sea-dijo este poco interesado.

-Seguire con mi jueguesito hasta que me aburra-dijo Luffy.

-Nunca entenderé porque comportas así-dijo Ace preocupado por su hermanito.

-Bueno Ace tus concietos van muy bien ya era hora de que te tomaces un descanso-dijo alegremente Luffy.

El otro morocho solo se limito a asentir con una sondrisa.

-La naranja se a librado de mi durante tres días pero el Lunes regreso con ganas de más diversión-pensó Luffy mientras varias ideas le pasaban por la cabeza.

* * *

 **Lunes 10:00.**

La pelinaranja estaba feliz hoy sería su día de venganza.

Ella dijo a la profesora que no se encontraba bien que necesita ir a la enfermería ,pero la verdad era que se dirigia a la cafetería donde pondria en marcha su plan .

La cocinera de cafetería tenía la rara costumbre de poner a cada alumno sus platos separados con etiquetas para ahorrarse trabajo raro pero eficaz.

La pelinaranja buscaba un nombre en concreto y _BINGO_ ahí estaba el plato con su nombre grabado en un trozo de papel "Monkey D. Luffy"

Al abrir el plato se fijo en que había varias porciones de carne acompañadas por pure de patatas ,la pelinaranja echo el Laxante en el puré de patatas.

-Mono mono monito jajaja me pregunto que tal te sentará el laxante jajaja-penso la pelinaranja a la vez que se imaginaba al mono pididndo permiso cada cinco minutos para ir al baño.

* * *

 **Lunes 11:30**

-Oi Luffy deja de comer como si fues animal idiota-dijo el peliverde.

-msjsjd ksndn hdhd dhd djd (esque me muero de hambre Zoro)-dijo de forma que nadie le entendió.

-Séras puerco come antes de hablar-dijo el rubio.

-Fu-fu-fu se nota que Luffy -san es un pozo sin fondo-dijo la morocha.

El morocho no enconto diferencia es su comida .

La pelinaranja observaba como comía el morocho y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le aperció.

-Nami-ya en que piensas-le preguntó Law.

-Nada solo que hoy hace un día genial -dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Lunes 12:00**

Un morocho regresba a clase después de haber pedido permiso dos veces a la señorita para ir al baño.

El morocho tomo aciento.

-Pero que me pasá ,normalmente no voy tan seguido al baño-penso este.

A los cinco minutos...

El morocho volvió a levantar la mano.

-Ahora que le pasa Señor Monkey -pregunto la pelirosa.

-Puedo ir al baño-pregunto mientras gotas de sudor caían por su rostro.

-¿Se encuentra bien? Es la tercera vez que pide permiso ...está bien pero esta es la ultima vez-dijo la pelirosa.

-Hai!-dijo el morocho poco después salió corriendo hacia el baño.

Diez minutos después el morocho volvio a entrar en la clase.

-Oi Zoro ¿tu cagas?-pregunto Luffy susurrando a su compañero.

-Oi se puede saber que clase de preguntas son estas-dijo este con cara de demonio.

-Si -respondio resignado y avergonzado.

Las preguntas de Luffy eran muy poco comunes en las personas normales pero no contamos con el morocho es poco normal.

-Oi Zoro ¿cuantas veces cagas al día?-susurro a Zoro curioso.

-Oi quieres dejar de preguntar-dijo este con cara de demonio otravez.

-Es normal ir 5 veces en menos de un día-dijo este.

-Luffy se puede saber a que viene estas preguntas -susurró para que la Señorita no los escuchase.

-Esque he ido mas de cinco veces Zoro-dijo este preocupado.

El peliverde no le respondió no quería decirle que podría tener diarrea era vergonsozo tener que decir a tu amigo que era un completo imbécil que tenía diarrea.

* * *

 _En la enfermería..._

El morocho finalmete despues de pedir permiso como diez veces lo cual preocupo a la señorita y le aconsejo ir a la enfermería.

-Luffy ¿tienes problemas para ir al baño?-pregunto la enfermera.

-Noo ¿porque?-prengunto sin entender lo que decía la enfermera.

-Entonces porque utilizas Laxantes-dijo finalmente la enfermera.

-¿que es un Laxante?-pregunto curioso.

Despues de una hora intentando explicar a la mente reducida de Luffy lo que era un laxante finalmente lo comprendio.

-Asi es un medicamento del misterio para cagar bien-dijo este .

-Si más o menos es lo que dije-dijo la enfermera con ina gota de sudor cayendo por su cabeza.

-Bueno yo no tomo de eso -dijo este.

-Pues no entiendo como llegaste a tomar eso-dijo esta.

U n flash momentanéo se le paso por la cabeza. _ME LAS PAGARAS...había dicho la pelinranja._

-Asique fue la naranja-penso el morocho furioso.

-Esto no se queda así -dijo finalmente el morocho furioso.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

SI POR EL MOMENTO SE HA VISTO MAS QUE ODIO ENTRE ESTOS DOS PERO COMO HE DICHO MÁS ADELANTE SE VERA MAS DE LUNA.

DEJEN REVIEWS


	4. Chapter 4

_¿Comó esta Ace?_

* * *

 **Martes 01:30 am**

Cierto morocho camina feliz por la calle susurrando una canción su vida era genial adoraba a su hermano pequeño ,tenía muchas fans , el dinero le sobraba...

Akaniu lo acorralo en un callejón solitario estaba drogado después de haber consumido 500 gramos de cocaína.

Aprovecho la distracción de morocho inmovilizando totalmente una de sus manos fueron a su cuello ejerciendo una gran presión la otra se encargaba de que el otro no intentase escapar.

-Vamos Portas D. Ace sabes nunca antes había odiado a alguien tanto como lo hago ahora yo debería ser el famoso cantante que todos admiran no tu predazo de cabrón me quitaste mis sueños y mis ilusiones-dijo furioso mientras sujetaba al morocho pecoso del cuello.

-¿Yo? ...Vamos no seas... rídiculo fuiste tu quién tiró tu ...oportunidad por la borda si no te hubieses presentado borracho... y con medio kilo de cocaína... encima... nada esto hubiese pasado..-dijo como buenamente puedo el morocho ha falta de aire.

 _FLASBACK_.

Ace un chico de 19 años se dirgía hacía una casting para ía que no se lo pondrían fácil estaba nervioso .

Minutos después...

-Genial tienes una voz genial ...creo que ya tenemos un gandor-dijo un señor alto y rubio el cual era el encargado de escoger al ganador del casting.

-Enserio no se arrepentira de darme está oportunidad-dijo morocho demasiado feliz.

Akaniu cedió al edificio dondé hacian las actuaciónes habían llegado tres finalistas pero el sabía que iba a ganar llegó tarde y dorgado cosa que no gusto mucho al rubio.

-Estoy aquí y YO DEBERÍA SER EL GANADOR-gritó furioso con las pupilas mesas ,sillas enfin todo lo que estuvo a su alcance.

-Señor salga de aquí ya tenemos tenemos al ganador...GUARDIAS SAQUEN A ESTE TIPO DE AQUÍ-grito el rubio.

-Te arrepentíras de esto PORTAS D. ACE -gritó este mientras varios hombres lo sacaban del edificcio.

Y si así lo había echo recibia constantes amenazas de Akaniu.

Pero le daba poca importancia.

Hasta ahora...

 _FIN FLASBACK._

-Odio a los chiquillos como tú ¡acabarè contigo de una maldita vez! - exclamó mientras lo lanzaba al suelo y la parte trasera de su pantalón sacaba un pistola la cual disparo tres veces en diferentes zonas del cuepo del morocho.

Akinu abandono el lugar antes de que alguien lo descubriese.

El morocho yacía tirado en el suelo mientras la sangre fluia de tres zonas su pierna,hombro y finalmente una en en su estomagó.

-Luffy...-dijo débilmente lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos quería pedir ayuda pero su garganto lo taicionó no podía articular mád palabras no no quería morir aún su hemanito lo necesita y con ese pensamiento cerro los ojos desmayandose finalmente.

Al cabo de media hora una chica voluntosua paro por ahí dando un gritó al ver el estado del morocho el cual se encontraba en un charco de su propia sangre llamó inmediatamente a una ambulancia.

* * *

 **Martes 3:00 am.**

Garp había recebido una llamada.

Al cabo de díez minutos salió de la casa donde vivían el y está que intento hacer poco ruido para no despertarlo dentro de veinte minutos llegó vi a Ace decir su última palabra.

-Abuelo...Lu...ffy...yo...-dicho esto cerro los ojos con una sonrisa grabada en sus labios.

Su abuelo quedó en estado de shock ¿QUIÉN HABÍA HECHO ESTO A SU NIETO ?¿QUIÉN SE ATREBÍA? esto se preguntaba en su cabeza hasta que las lágrimas empezaron a caer sin contol.

LUFFY !como iba a deciselo ¿COMÓ?...

* * *

 **Martes 2:30 am.**

 _LUFFY POV._

Recibí una llamda del abuelo.

Corrí lo más rapidó que puede ¡NO¡ ¡NO! ¡NO! como ¿como demonios había ocurrido todo esta era injusto que había echo ¿QUE DEMONIOS HABÍA ECHO MAL ? Para merecer esto...Lágrimas gruesas se formaban en mis ojos no podía permintirlo ¡NO MALDITA SEA NO NO PODÍA PERMITIRLO!.

Llegué finalmente al hospital corrí lo más rapido a recepción para preguntar por mi hermano.

Encontré ahí al abuelo corrí hacia él con la esperanza de nuevas noticias noticias bunas que mi hermano estaría bien.

-ABUELO!-grite lleno de dolo con lágrimas que todavía caian por mis ojos.

-Luffy?...¿qué haces aquí?-dijo el se podía Notar dolor en su voz sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre por ¿Llorar? Nunca había visto a mi abuelo llorar nunca siempre fue un señor serio y poco sensible al verlo hace mi corazón dio un vuelco. Quería saber que le había pasado a Ace.

-¿DONDE ESTÁ HACE ?¿DONDE ESTÁ?-grite lo más fuerte pude estaba desesprerado.

-Luffy ...Ace...-dijo mi abuelo mientras su voz se rompía y lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

-¿Abuelo?-pregunté con esperanza.

-Ace ya...no está-dijo mientras más lagrimás salian de sus ojos.

Me quede paralizado.

Ace su hermano ya no estaba .

Ya no se burlaría de èl por olvidar qué día era.

Ya no le dará consejos.

Ya no le regañaría cada vez que hacia algo poco prudente.

Ya no escucharía su voz.

No podía pensar claramente lágrimas amenazaban salir de mis ojos NO NO NO NO NO NO NO ACE ¿PORQUÉ? ¿PORQUÉ?¿PORQUÉ?.

-ACEEEEE! -grité lo mas fuerte que pude, mientras caía de rodillas.

Todos los recuerdos se me venían a la mente.

Seguí llorando mis malditas lagrimás no dejaban de salir.

Derepente todo se volvió negro y...

 _FINAL POV LUFFY._

Garp vió como su nieto caía.

-LUFFY!LUFFY!-gritó desesperado este no reacciónaba.

Finalmente el morocho se desmayó.

Nostalgia ,dolor,triteza ,amargura,negación todo eso se encontrababdentro del pecho del morocho.

* * *

 **Martes 5:00 am**

Luffy se encontraba en una camilla del hosptital con una mascarilla de rspiración.

La habitación estaba callada solo se escuchaba el sonido de una maquiná la cual marca los pulsos del morocho.

-¿Como esta mi nieto?-preguntó desesperado Garp.

-Bueno como se lo explicó el muchacho sufrío un ataque emocional muy grande lo cual le llevó a un estado de shock dejandoló haci en estado de coma-dijo seriamente el doctor.

-Luffy...-dijo en un susurró Garp mientrás el dolor se acumulaba en su pecho.

* * *

 _Pasaron días quiza semanas ..._.

La pelinaranja había se habia echo amiga del resto de los mugiwaras puesto que él líder no estaba.

Los amigos de Luffy estaban fasinados con ella pero a la vez se preguntaron que le había pasado al morocho llevaba cuatro semanas sin pisar la Universidad.

Preguntaron a su abuelo este dijo qué se encontraba de viaje este mintió no pensaba decirle

que su nieto había caído en coma tampoco quería hablar de Ace su muerte no le dejaba tranquilo.

Los muguiwaras de extrañaron ante la respuesta de este Luffy siempre avisaba cuando salía de viaje era raro pero finalmente cedieron y creyeron las palabras de Garp.

Éste se había echo cargo de que la muerte de Ace no saliera en las noticias no quería simplemente pefería soportar el el dolor.

* * *

Law y Nami cada vez hablaban más y más conociendo sus gustos,viajes que querían hacer incluso hablaron de moda.

Law había caído en el amor con la naranja le llamó la atención desde el primer día que la vio.

Pero no se atrebía a decircelo.

* * *

La pelinaranja se comia la cabeza de tanto pensar ¿porque se preocupaba por aquel mono molesto?Sabía que el estaba de vacaciones los otros se lo habían dicho.

Pero había algo que le decía que no estaba bien que el morocho necesitaba apoyo y si esta lo aborrecia pero ese sentimiento es su pecho de angustia le estaba matando viva.

Pero finalmente decidió restarle importancia .

También decidió que cuando lo volviese a ver intentaría llevarse bien con el.

Con una sonrisa el sus labios la pelinaranja finalmente quedó dormida.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

BUENO ESTE EE EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO...

SI APATIR DE AHORA ES CUANDO EMPIEZA ALGO DE LUNA.

NO NAMI NO ES SOBRINA DE AKANIU ES SOLO ALGO DE DRAMA QUE QUIERO AÑADIRLE .

DEJEN REVIEWS.


	5. Chapter 5

_¿Una visita?..¿Sueños humedos?..¿Regreso?_

* * *

 ** _Meses habían pasado.._**.

Aquel morocho debía volver a clase quisiesé o no su abuelo se lo había dejado bien claro no hiba a permitir que su nieto caiga en una depresión y se enferme

Pero esté Luffy cada vez era más distante no habla ,se la pasaba el día encerrado en su habitacíon, no se había molestado en dar explicaciones a sus amigos ,los cuales llamaban en vano pues a estos les contestaba su abuelo.

El tenía una liguera sospecha de quién había matado a Luffy y ese no era otro más que Akaniu.

Lo aborrecia ,no lo quería tener cerca porque si lo llegase a tener cerca sería capaz de matarlo y aunque ese tipo de ideas no estaba en los principos del morocho ,hoy en día lo deseaba.

Luffy sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que hacerle frente a sus amigos y compañeros y explicar sus no sabían su motivos por los cuales no asistia a clases su abuelo se había encargado de que de nadie se enterase de la muerte de su nieto a los amigo de Luffy les había dicho que había ido de viaje.

Pero al pelinegro ya le tocar sus miedos pues ya eran tre meses sin ir a clases y lo haría de frente no les diría nada de Ace solo se limitaría a decir que estuvo por ahí.

* * *

 **Domingo 14:00 pm**

La sombra de aquel hombre musculoso se reflejaba en la puerte de aquella casa ,este estiro la mano llegando al timbre el cual sono al instante.

Nami se encontraba haciendo gallegas o mejor dicho intentando hacer galletas hasta que el sonido del timbre le llamo la atención,rápidamente la pelinaranja de dirigió a la puerta finalmente abriendola.

-Hola querida me echabas de menos -dijo este que se encontraba recostado en el marco de la pueta con una mirada fria y calculadora y una sonrisa pícara a la vez que maliciosa.

-Q...q...haces ...a...q...u...iii?-dijo débilmente casi en un susurro pero fácilmente oible para este que se encontaba a un distancia de dos metros.

-Vayaaa vayaa que tenemo aquí parece que alguien a mafurado más-dijo este dijandose en la curvas de la pelinaranja.

-VETE DE AQUÍ AKAINU NO TIENES NADA QUE HACER AQUÍ-dijo la pelinaranja sorprendiendose a si misma de la valentia que había.

-NO TIENES DERE...-gritó este a la vez que se vio interrumpido por pa voz de una tercera persona.

-Nami?quién es?-preguntó la peliazul bajando las escaleras.

-VAYA VAYA LA QUE FALTABA -Dijo irónicamente este.

-¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ ?FUERA DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE LLAMÉ A LA POLICÍA-gritó Nojiko muy enfadada.

-Bien "sobrinitas " otro día nos veremos hahaha Adios Nojiko nos vemos querida Nami-dijo Akainu.

La pelinaranja quedo en shock ante las palabras de este ,lágrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos.

-Nami? Tranquila vamos al sofá-dijo preocupada.

La pelinaranja solo asintió y dejó que la guie hasta el sofá.

-¿Porque ha tenido que volver?¿què quiere ahora?-preguntó la pelinaranja en susurros a la vez que lágrimas gruesas bañaban sus mejillas.

-Shhh tranquila Nami no te va a hacer nada -dijo intententando consolar a su hermana.

La mente de la pelinaranja se vio colapsado por imagènes horribles las cuales solo le traian malos recuerdos.

 _FLASHBACK._

 _4 años atrás..._

 _La pelinaranja se había qudado a cargo de su tío Akainu pues su padre le dijo que tenía que trabajar y su hermana tenía que ir a terminar un trabajo en la biblioteca si bien tenía 15 años pero su padre lo dijo que no era seguro quedarse sola a parte de que era su cumpleaños y su padre no quería dejarle solo este día llamo así a su hermano Akainu para que cuide y le entretenga en algo a su hija._

 _-Nami preciosa te tengo un regalo-dijo malisiosamente este._

 _-Siii ! Enserio cual?-dijo la pelinaranja inocentemente ._

 _-Ven acercate-dijo este tendiendole la mano._

 _Nami le dio la mano al ver cierta confianza Akainu la acerco a su cuerpo y la rodeo con sus brazon a la vez que la inmoviliso este aprovecho su posición para darle un feroz beso nada tierno y sueve Nami intento resisitirse pero conparado con la fuerza del pelinegro la suya era muy poca luego de aquel beso procedio a ascender a su cuello dando cortos besos los cuales se convirtieron en mordiscos que resultaban incluso dolorosos._

 _-PARAAAA!- grito la pelinaranja con los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas ._

 _-¿Porqué no te gusta?..jajaja claro que te gusta porque no te iba a gustar -dijo esté a la vez que sus ojos de tornaban oscuros y sus pupilas se sdilataban reflejaban lujuría y deseo parecía un animal en celo._

 _Recorrio elcuerpo de la pelinaranja con su mano lenta y torturosamente pelo la pelinaranja sentia asco impotencia...al cabo de segundos le rasgo la camiseta dejandole a la vista un sujetador de encaje negro ante la vista Akainu paso la lengu por sus labios ,Nami de encontraba hororizada sintio una dureza en su vientre lo cual le asusto más pues ya sabía en como iba a terminar esto ._

 _-Porfavor para para -siguió suplicando la pelinaranja._

 _Este al ver los gritos que pegaba procedio a pegarle en la cara con tal fuerza que esta cayó al suelo._

 _-MAlDITA PERRA CALLATÉ!-gritó furioso a la vez que se posionaba encima de si cuerpo removio la falda que llegaba pero en ese mismo momente els pelinegro se vió segado por un golpe en la cabeza el cual ló dejo inconsiente._

 _-DIOS NAMIIII! ESTAS BIEN-dijo su hermana la cual le había estampado un jarrón en la nuca al pelinegro._

 _-Nojiko-susurro débilmente con lágrimas gruesas que resbalan por sus mejillas sonrojadas por el llanto._

 _-Ven vamos-dijo esta llevandose a su hermana lejos del pelinegro._

 _FIN DE FLASHBACK_

Desde aquel día no lo habían vuelto a aver si no llego a ser violada pero en aquel momento la pelinaranja se sintio asqueda durante un tiempo no dejo que nadie la tocasé.

Olvidanse finalmente del tema ambas hermanas decidieron distraerse viendo una peliculo lo cual logro tranqulizarlas y olvidarse del tema temporalmente.

* * *

 **Lunes 2 a.m**

Nami POV.

 _Me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios su toque fue cálido casi adictivo si quería saber a que sabía sus labios quería tener maracado sus labios por cada rincon de mi puerpo._

 _Me miró a los ojos su mirada era penetrante se acerco a mis labios un toque cálido era un beso tierno a la vez que timído por parte de ambos este se volvió mas apasionado exitando de una forma que nunca pensé que lo haría proporcionando haci un fuerte calor en mi vientre bajo._

 _Nuestros labios se complementaban perfectamente este me atrajo a su cuerpo dandome haci más exitacion sus manos se movieron lenta y torturosamente por debajo de mi blusa sus manos calidas tocaban mi piel dando leves toques._

 _Su lengua busco acceso a mi boca la cual no dude ni un momento en abrir al nuestras lenguas se encontraban ya unidas_

 _Lo deseaba. Lo necesitaba._

 _Bajó sus manos hasta mis senos, los cuales se irguieron tanto que dolía. Volvió a levantarme de la cama para unir nuestros pechos a lo que volvimos a gemir._

 _Quité su camiseta blanca, deleitándome con la firmeza de sus pectorales, sus abdominales marcados, Dios…tenía la V del pecado._

 _No lo resistí, me relamí el labio inferior, hallando su sabor en mí. Y con manos ansiosas e inexpertas acaricié cada porción de piel suave y que se estremecía a mi toque, dejé algunos besos esparcidos entre su garganta y estómago que se tensaba a cada roce. Todo me parecía asombroso._

 _Por su parte, él delineó mi espalda con sus dedos tibios, y sentí el broche de la única prenda que me separaba de la desnudez. Me recostó sin siquiera dejarme opción a negarme, y lanzó el sostén lejos de su vista, como si le molestase._

 _Jadeó al recorrerme con la vista y llevé mis manos a mis pechos al descubierto del viento y su me contempaba._

 _Estaba concentrada en los labios que ahora descendían por mi garganta, lamiendo mi clavícula y por fin el valle de mis senos. Aspiró el aroma concentrado ahí y me estremecí cegada por el deseo se llevó una cumbre a la boca y la chupó hasta que se convirtió en una piedrita que dolía. Gemía sin poder refrenarme, simplemente no lo conseguía, tampoco detener mis caderas que se agitaban en busca de fricción, era todo involuntario. A veces, lamía con más ímpetu y creía morir._

 _Realizó la misma acción con cada pecho, mientras masajeaba el otro con su dedo. Después de conseguir que fueran piedritas de deseo los acunó con sus tibias manos…_

 _— Luffy— gemí apretando entre mis dedos la sábana._

Abri los ojos como platos a la vez que jadeaba y espere a mi respiración se tranquilizara me levante de la cama hasta

Dios!

Solo fue un sueño!

¿Qué demonios estaba soñando?

Bien Nami no has tenído sueños humedos con ningún chico pelo ahora vas y los tienes por un imbécil con sombrero de paja.

-¿Porqué estaba soñando eso?...Nami tranquilizate son solo sueños...no va a pasar nada...pero y ¿cuando lo vea en la Universidad?...pasó de el y no le digo nada...¿y si me acuerdo de ese sueño cuando lo vea en la clase?...no lo miro a los ojos adémas a estado faltando mucho no creó que vendrá hoy..pufff-dije para mi misma finalizando mi nonologo.

Si era de esas personas que hablaba sola.

Aveces.

3:15 genial si no me duemo ahora mañana tendré ojeras.

Baje a la cocina a por un vaso de agua .Camine hasta mi habitación finakmente cerre los ojos hasta caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

 **Lunes 12:30 am**

 _Cafetería._

Un pelinegro entraba por la puerta de la cafetería llamando la atención de los Muguiwaras.

-Luffy!-dijeron todos a la vez con grandes sonrisas al ver a su amigo pues habían pasado tres largos meses.

-Hola chicos-dijo este riendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿Dondé estabas?-prengunto Chopper dulcemente con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas que se retenían en sus ojos.

-Por ahí de vacaciones shishishishi-dijo este felizmente.

-IDIOTA!-gritaron todos el pelinegro quedo confuso esto.

-Nos tenías preocupados,no contestabas las llamadas-dijo Chooper

-Es verdad creiamos que algo te había pasado Luffy-san-dijo Vivi.

-Tranquilos chicos estoy bien...COMIDA !-dijo el pelinegro.

-Parece que todo sigue igual eehh Luffy jaja-río felizmente Zorro anque no lo admitia también estubo preocupado por su amigo.

-Chicos me voy-dijo la peliazul.

-ehh..Vivi a donde vas?¿no vas a comer con nocotros?-pregunto Usuopp.

-Si pero ahora despues le prometi a Nami que iria con ella a la biblioteca queremos terminar un trabajo de geógrafia...Nos vemos..-dijo la peliazul a la vez se despedía de sus amigos pero se detubo ante la llamada de Sanji.

-Espera Vivi-swan voy contigo quiero ver a mi Nami-swan para darle todo mi amor -dijo este con dos corazones en sus ojos.

-Lo que va a quere es que te alejes 100 kilomentros de ella ero-cook-dijo el peliverde.

-Qué has dicho marimo.-dijo el rubio.

-ya me has oído-dijo este.

-Yasta ya los dos -dijo Robin.

-Vivi-san yo tambíen voy contigo-finalizo Robin.

-Bien vamos-dijo la peliazul a la vez que se dirijian ambas a la biblioteca.

El rubio de dio cuenta que dos de sus damas se habían ido y corrío tras de ellas.

-Nami-swan,vivi-swan..Robin-swan mellorines~! Ya voy esperenme-dijo el rubio.

-Sanji no tiene arreglo verdad-dijo Usuopp

Todos asintieron ante lo dicho por el moreno o casi todos el morocho o mejor dicho Luffy se quedó desconcertado ¿Porque habían quedado con la naranja?¿desde cuabdo eran la amiga de sus amigos ?se pregunto mentalmente.

-Ehh...Luffy-san estas bien?-pregunto Brook.

-Ehhh sii si estoy bie...COMIDAAAA-dijo este al ver varios trozos de carne de su plato ,si bien no sabía desde cuando eran amigos de la odiosa de la pelinaranja pero eso lo averiguaria se dijo mentalmente otravez.

-Parece que Mugiwara esta normal eso es SUPEER!-Dijo Franky haciendo una extraña pose.

* * *

Desde lo lejos una chcica pelinegra con ojos azules la cual estaba sonrojada al ver a su amado a vuelto .

-Luffy-sama a vuelto! Hora de poner en marcha mi plan -dijo en un susurro a la vez que se sonrojaba a un más como si fuera posible.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

DEJEN REVIEWS PARA SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA.

TODAVÍA HAY FALTAS LOSÉ INTENTO ARREGLARLAS PERO ALGUNAS CREO QUE ME SON IMPOSIBLE.


End file.
